


Admiring Him

by A_sc



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst, High School, Hurt, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Secret Admirer, Students
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_sc/pseuds/A_sc
Summary: Tentang cinta pertama sekaligus patah hati pertama Soonyoung.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Admiring Him

Suara alunan piano terdengar nyaring di telinga Soonyoung yang kini tengah berdiam diri di luar ruangan klub musik. 

Seseorang di dalam sana memainkan melodi indah dengan penuh perasaan. Sehingga siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti tahu bahwa ia tengah bahagia, sebab nada yang ia mainkan selalu mencerminkan suasana hatinya. 

Dia adalah Lee Jihoon. 

Kakak kelas Soonyoung disini, di sebuah sekolah menengah di ibukota. 

Tak lama kemudian nada-nada indah itu berhenti. Soonyoung yang sedari tadi duduk bersandar ke dinding segera berdiri dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan melalui jendela. Terlihat lelaki itu, Jihoon, telah menutup piano tersebut dan mulai menyandang tasnya kembali. Soonyoung buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu dan berdiri di balik tembok yang berada tak jauh dari sana sambil mengintip ke arah ruangan klub musik. 

Jihoon keluar dari ruangan kemudian mengunci pintu. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. Soonyoung tidak tahu mengapa dia terlihat begitu bahagia, tapi yang pasti, dirinya turut bahagia melihatnya. 

Senyum yang menggetarkan hatinya itu.. adalah hal yang paling ia sukai dari Jihoon. 

\- 

Suara petikan gitar memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Sekarang Soonyoung sedang berdiri di barisan terdepan sebuah pertunjukkan musik di sekolahnya. Suara-suara riuh yang menyatakan kekaguman seakan tak mengganggunya karena netra gelap miliknya menangkap sosok itu di depan sana. Tengah menduduki sebuah kursi di atas panggung dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuannya. 

Suara merdu yang indah dan membuat pendengarnya -termasuk Soonyoung- merasa damai terdengar setelah nada pembuka yang dimainkan dengan gitar tersebut. Sudut bibir lelaki bermata sipit itu tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum. 

Cukup lama kurva itu terbentuk hingga ia mendengar bisikan-bisikan aneh dari orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya. 

“Peratiin deh. Dari tadi dia ngeliatin Taera mulu..” 

“Ya jelaslah! Kan Taera pacarnya Kak Jihoon? Gimana sih lo? Bisa aja lagu yang dia nyanyiin sekarang tuh sebenernya persembahan terselubung buat Taera.” 

Senyum Soonyoung luntur. Dengan segera ia menelisik netra Jihoon yang ternyata memang hanya mengarah pada satu titik. Dan benar, gadis itu adalah Kim Taera.. teman sekelasnya. Dirinya seolah dapat melihat sebuah benang yang menghubungkan kontak mata di antara mereka. 

“You.. you are my.. miracle.. oh miracle.” 

Dan senyum Jihoon yang merekah saat melafalkan lirik itu mengiris hati Soonyoung dengan sangat dalam. 

Perlahan ia mundur, memisahkan diri dari kerumunan. Melangkah sejauh mungkin dari hiruk pikuk di depan sana. 

Setelah langkahnya yang ke 27, Soonyoung membalikkan tubuh guna menatap sosok itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Ya, setidaknya untuk hari itu. 

Senyum itu masih terpatri.. 

Senyum yang membuat patah hati pertamanya.. terasa lebih sakit.

**Author's Note:**

> Iseng..tbh ive written this one as jihoon x oc before


End file.
